


My Comfort Food is Watching you Comfort Eat

by heriyasuki



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Body Confidence, Comfort Eating, Extreme Weight Gain, F/F, Feeding, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heriyasuki/pseuds/heriyasuki
Summary: Ren's started comfort eating, and Rika takes advantage of it to do a bit of 'indulging' of her own.
Relationships: Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren
Kudos: 22





	My Comfort Food is Watching you Comfort Eat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big fat kink fic. Considering it advertising.

_Don't be weird about this, Rika..._  
  
_She's your girlfriend, it's just comfort eating..._  
  
Although Ayano Rika was _trying_ not to stare too much at Isuzu Ren as she tore through a tub of strawberry ice-cream, Rika couldn't help but keep her eyes fixed on that spoon as it sped between the still-frozen cream and Ren's soft, pinkish lips. She'd bought this ice-cream for the both of them, but it seemed fate had different things in plan for it; namely, having it all funnelled straight into Ren's tummy.  
  
She'd had a tough day at school, though, so Rika wasn't about to interrupt her. Ren had earned as much food as she wanted. The TV hummed in the background, Rika having forgotten about whatever was playing a few minutes ago as she snuggled up next to her girlfriend. Ren was so much taller than her, so she made for a wonderful big-spoon.  
  
"Om--" Ren slipped another spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth, the slightest smiles slipping onto her lips just before she shoved it in. Spoon after spoon, Rika could practically see her mood improving, until she was eagerly cuddling up against her - and just as eagerly stuffing more ice-cream into her mouth. "O-Oh, Rika-chan, you-- you bought this for both of us, didn't you?" Ren caught her staring out of the corner of her eye, and immediately burst into embarrassed apologies.  
  
Not actually noticing what Ren was saying - and just waiting for her to feed herself more ice-cream - until she was literally pushing the spoon into her hands, Rika leapt back, realising she'd been _making it weird_ for ages, now. "Oh, don't worry!" Rika laughed off the awkwardness, taking the spoon and looking at it as if she had no idea what to do with it. "You looked like you were enjoying it so much, I didn't wanna interrupt you, Ren-chan."  
  
"I was?" Ren was overcome by another wave of embarrassment. "Nhh... I must really be comfort eating, after all..." She bit her lip, looking guiltily at the half-empty ice-cream tub. "I-- I think I'm putting on weight..." Reaching down to rub her tummy, Ren silently compared the bulge under her jumper with the slim curves of Rika's t-shirt. Ren knew it was a bad idea to compare herself to a fashionista like Rika, but she couldn't help but feel a bit plump next to the tiny girl. "How do you stay so-- so slim, Rika-chan?"  
  
"Mpph?" Ren caught her with a spoon in her mouth, heaped with a guiltily large amount of ice-cream. "I-- Uh, I dunno. I just don't really gain weight." Rika admitted, shrugging. She loved sweets and desserts, but never seemed to get any bigger - any taller, either.  
  
"What if..." Ren's cheeks grew a shade redder, if that was even possible at this point. "What if I get fat, Rika-chan?" Stress began to rise in the back of Ren's head, all that ice-cream in her tummy feeling worse and worse with every second.  
  
"You don't need to-- Mff-- worry about that!" Rika reached out and wrapped her free hand around Ren's hips, trying not to squeeze the tiny tyre of tub that was filling them out. "I really don't care 'bout that stuff." Actually, the opposite was more than true; Rika preferred larger women. "Besides, it's better to eat more than eat less, right? At least that way, you're enjoying yourself!" She giggled, this time taking the spoon and feeding some ice-cream to Ren.  
  
"Omch--" Ren couldn't say no to her girlfriend. If she said she didn't care about her weight, then it wouldn't matter to her, either. "Th-Thank you, Rika-chan..." She smiled, moving in closer to 'share' the ice-cream - which meant finishing it off all by herself. Ren had to admit, though; she felt so much happier when she was eating sweets, and even moreso when it was Rika feeding them to her. Before she knew, the rest of the ice-cream was all gone, Rika having almost obsessively fed it to her between affectionate strokes - strokes that all seemed to be orbiting her belly...  
  
  
  
"R-Rika-chan, everyone's staring..." Hidden under a parasol - barely - Isuzu Ren wished she'd bought her swimsuit in a bigger size. Rika had insisted that she 'wasn't that big', but by the way her ass was being squeezed, it seemed Ren _was_ that big.  
  
Ever since Rika had begun to feed her - to _comfort_ feed her - Ren had ballooned up, her non-existent exercise routine doing her no favors as her weight skyrocketed, until Rika could almost entirely engulf herself in her girlfriend's tummy. And now, that tummy was being contained by a soft white one-piece swimsuit, the baby-blue bow that sat on her chest half lost in the cleavage she'd developed over the past few months. A grey sports jersey kept the truth of Ren's flabby, hammy arms from the world, and in her free hand she carried an entire bag of ice-cream.  
  
"No-one's staring, silly!" Rika, a third the size of her massive girlfriend, hung onto her flabby arm like a floatie, her free hand occasionally giving Ren's gut a pat. "If anything, they should be staring at me~!" She hummed, proud of her very in-season swimsuit. Rika, however, was _definitely_ staring at her girlfriend - how couldn't she, when there was so much of her to look at?  
  
From the frills at the back of her swimsuit that only accentuated how fat her ass was to the utterly straining elastic keeping the top in place, Ren was absolutely wonderful. Her voice was still so soft and calm, and even if she was too heavy to top Rika anymore, she was just as dedicated to her as ever.  
  
"I feel so big..." Ren moaned, rubbing her already-chafing thighs together as she left huge footprints in the sand. "Maybe I should've gone on that diet, after all..." Every step saw Ren's tummy bob against her thighs, her feet sinking into the warm sand as her sheer weight threatened to squash anything in its way.  
  
"No!" Rika stopped, Ren's belly jiggling as she came to a stop, too. "My girlfriend doesn't need to worry about her weight, or anything!" She insisted, placing both her hands on Ren's tummy - ignoring the tornado of blushing that was welling up on her cheeks. "I wanna spoil you, and love you, and everything!"  
  
"Mmm... Rika-chan, hai..." Ren was always bowled over by how much passion Rika had in that little body. With her strawberry-patterned bikini, and those adorable pigtails, Rika was so cute that Ren could gobble her up if she wanted. "Thank you..." Ren's smile returned to her chubby cheeks, her neck-tyre wobbling as she shook with happiness. "Maybe I will have a snack or two, after all."  
  
"That's the spirit, Ren-chan!" Rika grinned, fishing a chocolate ice-cream from Ren's bag and holding it up to her mouth. Rika's girlfriend practically slurped it up, shivering as she was overcome by gluttony - and a little bit of brain-freeze. "Yummy, right?"  
  
Neither of the girls noticed, however, the gradually growing tear in the side of Ren's swimsuit, belly-fat sloshing out over her skirt as she filled up on ice-cream.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, you can find more of this kind of stuff on DA.


End file.
